


Alone

by Bumblebee123



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee123/pseuds/Bumblebee123
Summary: My fate is sealed. I deserve to die. They are coming.





	Alone

I'm scared, my hands are shaking and my legs are trembling. I can hear them coming for me.

BANG!

BANG!

I jump. And quickly run to the corner of the small destroyed room, hoping I can last a little longer.

I'm the last one in my group. The first one to go was sweet little five year old Abby, next was grumpy sixty four year old Nick. One by One they all died. I can still hear them screaming in agony, can still see them being eaten as their flesh was being torn apart bite by bite.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The door is opening, my fate is sealed. They are moving towards me. I can't move, scream, or flinch, paralyzed in fear as it over whelms my body. I deserve to die, I had gotten people killed just because they had what I wanted.

They are closing in on me. I squeeze my eyes shut, and slowly relax as I'm waiting for death.

"I'm ready," I say in a hushed whisper while a lone tear runs down my face.


End file.
